In With The Ousiders
by Xx.Kari.Ry.xX
Summary: Lena's had a tough life. Her mom's a drug addict, her sister's bitter about everything, her brother does almost nothing but be her twin. Her only bright spot in a world of grey is her son, a beautiful 3 year old boy... That is, until Dallas Winston comes into play. (*Explicit content. swearing, rape, sex [will come much later and there will be a warning before chapter]*)
1. Dallas Winston

**A/N: This starts with a flashback but it's very brief. There are extreme "mentions" of rape. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is "M" for a reason. Also has some swearing. This is my first Outsiders fic so please be nice... Please review, they make me type faster.**

* * *

_I walk up to the teacher and hand him my schedule that, for some reason, I must have signed. Yeah, there's a smart, useful idea. I wait for him to look up as the other students file in. Finally, he glances around the room and stands. The class goes silent, so he's that teacher… He looks at me and takes my schedule and signs it. Before handing it back, he looks it over._

_"Emmalina Evanessa Elliot." He reads aloud. "Well that's a mouthful, Miss. Elliot._

_"Yes sir, it is. That's why I use nicknames."_

_"So what should I call you?"_

_"I go by Emmalina or Lena… Or Nessie." I tell him._

_"Nessie?" He asks, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes sir. My brother calls me Nessie."_

_"Okay than Lena, you can sit back there with Mr. Curtis." He points and I turn to an obviously isolated brunette boy in the back of the room._

_I make my way back there and sit next to the boy._

_"Hello. I'm Emmalina Elliot. You can call me Lena." The boy looks up at me in surprise._

_"I'm Ponyboy. Ponyboy Curtis." He answered, a smile lighting up his features._

* * *

"Lena?" I turn at the voice and see Ponyboy walk in the store with a tall blonde man in a black muscle shirt, showing arms riddled with scars, but, even so, he's by far the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

"Hey Pony." I respond, smiling at him. I step forward and hold my hand out to the blonde. "I'm Emmalina Elliot. You can call me Lena. Emma or Nessie. I respond to all three."

He looks shocked but shakes my hand anyway. "Dallas Winston. Dally." He responds slowly.

"Nice to meet you Dally," I look at Pony, "Hey, I forgot to ask you before but, did Mr. Stevens say we had to write the thesis AND the essay or did he say we could do either one?" He thinks for a moment and is about to answer when I feel my hand get tugged on.

"Lena? Carson sent me to tell you to come help with Michael." I look down at my sister, the nine-year-old looks up at me with clear blue eyes, exactly like mine. I crouch down to her level and ask, "Is he alright? Michael, I mean, Carson's on his own."

"He's fine but…" She trails off and looks up at Pony and Dally. I stand, knowing she won't say more about this until she does her thing. She fixes her eyes on Dally.

"Whoever you are," She begins, her thick British accent more pronounced due to her slow, clear, warning voice. She crosses her arms over her chest, a serious expression taking over her small, angelic features. "You're cute. So stay away from my sister or you're going to have to answer to me." The shock is plain in his eyes as his gaze flit to mine. I see, out of the corner of my eye, Pony stifling a laugh.

"Sorry Dally. This is my little sister, Emyle. She's nine going on twenty-five and she's VERY protective of me."

"Don't apologize." Emyle scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Men are pigs."

"Carson and Michael are men. Well, Michael's going to be a man." I protest.

"Our brother IS a pig and Michael is being raised around three girls." She points out.

"Wait," Dally intercedes, "So, from what I heard, this 'Carson' guy is your brother right?"

"Of course," My sister answers, " God, you're an idiot no wonder you're blonde."

"Umm, okay… So who's Michael?" He asks. Emyle looks at me and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry guys, I've gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Pony." I tell them, avoiding the question. I take Emmy's hand and we walk away to the bathrooms. When we get there, I see my brother crouching down in front of Michael, talking to him quietly, trying to stem the flow of tears.

"Michael, baby, what's wrong?" I ask. The three-year-old turns at the sound of my voice and he runs toward me. I bend down and pick him up, catching him at just the right time.

"Mommy, I've gotta use the potty but Uncle Carson keeps tryin' to take me to the wrong one." He slurs, his voice high and sweet like the three-year-old he is. (He is, of course, referring to the fact that Carson has tried to get him to go in the boys' bathroom but he's never been in one, he's only ever been to the girls', with me.)

"My-My, you know your uncle is crazy. C'mon, buddy, I'll help you and on our way home we can go get Cokes at the gas station. The good stuff, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." My son responds.

* * *

I finish unbuckling Michael from his car seat and hold, cocking my hip to the side and setting him against it. He wraps his legs around my waist and slings his left arm over my shoulders, bringing his right hand to his mouth and sucking on his thumb. My twin brother and younger sister stay in the car as I go into the store. We wander around a bit until I find my son's favorite brand of coke and bring it up to the counter. I watch the boy at the register as he rings me up. Suddenly, he looks up at me.

"Either I'm way hotter than I remember or I've got a third eye because you've been starin' miss."

I smile. "Sorry, you just look a lot like a kid I know. Do you know Ponyboy Curtis?" I ask him. He smiles and lets out a small laugh.

"Sure I do, he's my kid brother. I'm Sodapop Curtis, by the way. Soda for short."

"Pleasure to meet you, Soda. I'm Emmalina Elliot, Lena for short."

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doin' in greaser territory?"

"Getting Sodapop, ironically enough, it's Michael's favorite." I answer, gesturing to the coke. Michael looks at Soda and says, "I Michael."

"Hi buddy, I'm Soda, I got somethin' you might like," he pauses and looks at me, mouthing "M&M's". I nod and he continues, "Have you ever heard of M&M's?" Michael shakes his head. "Well, they're real good. They're chocolate too so if you like chocolate you'll love these."

Michael cocks his head to the side and responds, "Mommy says too much chocolate makes people really fat."

"Well yeah, it will, but that's only if you eat too much. You won't eat too much will you?"

"'Course not. Mommy won't let me," He looks at me, "will you Mommy." It wasn't a question.

Soda looks at me in surprise. "You're his mom?"

"Yeah."

"I know I'm never supposed to ask a girl this but, since you can't be more than 18, how old are you?"

"17. I had Michael when I was 14. Trust me, his… Conception… Wasn't my choice." I reply evenly. All the blood drains from Soda's face.

"You mean, you were, ya know…"

"Raped? Yes. You can say it, I'm not a pansy. It was that bastard's-"

"Mommy! No saying bad words!" Michael cuts in, once again taking his thumb from his mouth. He looks at Soda and says, "You said you'd give me chocolate."

Soda shakes his head as though to clear it and reaches under the counter and brings out two of the small packages of M&M's and hands them to my son. "One for now, one for later." Michael takes them in his hands and looks at me.

"I like him, Mommy. Can I go wait in the car with Uncle Carson?."

"Okay. But, My-My, stay where I can see you until you get there."

"A'right, Mommy." I put Michael down and watch as he pushes the door open and waits, looking both ways, before he passes, saying hi to Ponyboy as he walks up with Dally. Wait- Ponyboy? Well, at least Pony and Dally seem just as surprised to see me as I am to see them.

"Hey Lena." Ponyboy greets me.

"Hey Pony, hey Dally." I respond.

"Wait," Soda cuts in, "You've met Dally? And you can still greet him civilly?"

"Why wouldn't I? He seems sweet enough." Pony coughs, trying, and failing, to hide a laugh, "Well, at least he didn't hit my little sister when she mouthed off to him and that's more than I can say about the last tall, cute blonde boy that I've met." I reply, glancing over at Soda. Before he can react, the bell above the door rings, pulling my attention, and in walks the sister in question. She looks at Dally, barely giving Pony a second glance. Crooking her hip and crossing her arms over chest, she says, "I thought I told you to stay away from my sister, Blondie."

"Emyle Marie! I love you to death and you know that but please, please, stop being that way. You are my little sister, not my mother. You don't have to protect me."

"You're right. I'm not your mother. Our mother cares of nothing but herself and her drugs but since she is too stoned to care, your stupid twin is too irresponsible to deal with anything above elementary level and you, oh dear sister of mine, keep creating problems that blow up in MY face EVERY SINGLE TIME, it is a necessity that I protect you because you obviously can't do it yourself!" My sister finishes her little rant and Pony lets out a low whistle. I give her a small smile, trying to hide my guilt, everything she said, after all, is true, and say, "You're right, Em. Why don't you have Carson drive you guys home and I'll catch up later okay?"

"Absolutely not. How will you get home?"

"I'll walk, sis. It's okay."

"It most certainly is NOT okay. You could get lost. You could get-"

I cut her off. "Please." She goes wide eyes at the word. Well, not the word, so much as the force of the word. I had used my quiet, I'm-fighting-back-tears voice and she knows it. When she answers, her voice is calm too.

"Okay. Be back by midnight and please be safe. I can't lose another sister." With that, she hugs me for a second then is gone. I take a deep breath and I can feel myself losing the battle against my emotions and I turn to Sodapop. Voice thick, I ask, "Is there a back door I can go out?"

"Yeah it's over there," He points, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"M'fine." I mumble, feeling a few tears leak out. I turn and, wiping them away, walk to the back and leave. As soon as I'm out, I break into a jog and wander through the streets, waiting for myself to calm down.

An hour had passed by the time the tears stopped. I turn and start heading in the direction of my house but I know it's no use. I'd gone and gotten myself lost, just like Emyle had said. Even so, I keep walking. After about half an hour, I hear a car pull up behind me but I don't turn. I hear car doors slam and voices but I ignore them. Eventually, I feel a strong hand on my arm.

"Was such a pretty thing as you doin' in greaser territory?" A drunk voice slurs. "How 'bout you come with me and ma boys and we'll show you how much fun we can be."

"I can't but thank you for the offer." I reply in a sweet, innocent tone.

"Was your name girl?"

"Emma." I tell him. It's not a lie really, I mean, my name is EMMAlina…

"Well, Emma, it wasn't a question." And with that, he grabs me and throws me to the ground, causing me to crack my head on the pavement. I feel my shoulder and hip hit as well but the pain in my head is worse so I focus on that. I don't fight because I know that it goes a lot quicker if I just let them do whatever they want to me. I am, after all, only 17-year-old girl. What chance does a 17-year-old girl have against 5 men, all of them at least 20.

The man who grabbed me straddles me waist and rips off my T-shirt and, lifting himself up, he takes off my shorts as well. Next goes my undershirt and undergarments until I'm completely naked. I turn my head and look at the dark street, tears dripping down my cheeks as I feel him slide into me. I transport myself to another place, into a daydream, a fantasy, whatever you want to call it.

Finally, I hear him cry out as his release causes him to shudder with pleasure. He pulls out of me and tucks himself back into his jeans as I pull myself out of my silent reverie. He throws my clothes on top of me, covering my most intimate areas, and calls me a variety of horrible names. He and his friends pile in his car and drive away. After a few minutes, I try to sit up but fall back again and my eyes slide shut as pain courses through my body. I hear several slams but I keep my eyes closed. I feel a hand on my arm and I whimper, thinking it's those guys again.

"Dally! C'mere! This girl needs a hospital, help me carry her." An unfamiliar voice commands. Wait- Dally? As in Ponyboy's Dally? I hear foot steps and a low string of curses.

"Shit. Lena? Lena, please. Open your eyes. Can you do that for me? Can you open your eyes?" It is Dally. I force my eyes open and look at Dally's bright blue.

"Wait, do you know her?" The first voice says.

"Fuck, Dal! She's naked. I think I know what happened!" A new one puts in.

"Dallas." I whisper.

He reaches toward me and brushes my long black curls from my eyes. "I'm right here baby, it's okay, you'll be fine. I'll take care of you… And Lena? This might hurt a little." And with that, he lifts me in his arms. I scream when the burning pain turns to agony and press my face against Dally's strong chest to muffle the noise, tears pouring down my cheeks. By the time we stop moving, I've gathered that I'm in the back of a pick-up truck and that I'm still being held against Dally. I feel the truck dip as others get in. I feel myself losing consciousness. I move my head slightly so that, instead of my cheek touching him, only my temple is.

"I need a pen." I whisper. They don't ask questions, just shuffle around until someone finally finds one. I take Dally's arm from around my waist and take his hand gently in mine. Clicking the pen, I write in my usual loopy-but-beautiful calligraphy:

No hospital

Call 513-555-4545

Ask for Carson

Say I got drunk

Don't tell Emyle

Then I click the pen again and whisper, "Please, Dallas." before my eyes slide shut and I finally fall into a dark oblivion, my halfway delirious thoughts all focused on one thing.

Dallas Winston.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I know, a little disturbing but at least Dally could save the day right? Please review. Reviews are like Dally saving an innocent girl. A.K.A. Rare (for me), but always welcome. *smiles***


	2. The Gang

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I think this could potentially morph into my best story yet but ONLY YOU CAN (PREVENT WILDFIRES) TELL ME. (hahaha see what I did there?)**

* * *

When I wake up, I feel pain all over and I don't want to open my eyes but I do as everything comes rushing back to me. That's when I realize that I'm wearing a man's shirt several sizes to big for me but, when I lift it up, I see my own shorts. I put the shirt back down and force myself to sit up, ignoring the pain in my hip, and shift so my legs are over the side of the black couch I'm on. I look around and see that I'm in a small but cozy house. Pictures of Pony and Soda and a man who looks a lot like them all but cover the light-colored walls. Assorted, miss-matched, reclining chairs are scattered around the room I'm in, all of them, seemingly, centered around the TV.

"You're awake!" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn slowly and see Pony come out of what looks like a kitchen.

"Hey Pony. Is this your house? You're everywhere." I ask warily.

"Yeah, that's me and Soda and Darry, my oldest brother. Hey Lena, Dally told me to call everyone when you wake up. I've never seen Dally that worried ever. Not even for Jonny. He was our friend that died but he was Dally's brother practically even though-"

"Hey Pony?" I interrupt.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please be quiet? My head hurts." I ask him, my voice still barely above a whisper.

His eyes widen and he nods. "I'm gonna call Dally and Darry and everyone." He tells me.

* * *

10 minutes later, every body is here except for Dally and Soda. I haven't said a word since I asked Pony to be quiet, I just nodded to each guy as he made introductions. There was Darry, his brother and the one who initially found me (he's the first voice I heard), Steve, the second voice, and Two-Bit, the one who handed me the pen. Soda and Pony had been at the movies when the rest of them found me. I subconsciously hear the front door open but I don't react, instead staring strait ahead. I jump as I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I look and see Dally.

"Dallas!" I exclaim. My eyes widen and, despite the pain, I jump up and wrap my arms around his waist tightly. I feel him let out a low quiet laugh that sends metaphorical shivers down my spine and say, "Well, at least someone's happy to see me."

I pull back and tell him, "I need to call my brother."

"I already did." he replied.

"Thank you. I still need to call him though because I almost never get drunk and he probably is expecting to hear from me." And with that, I pull away completely and limp over to the phone I saw Pony use. Dally follows me, offering help, but I wave him off. Even so, he walks with me and stays there with me and I punch in the number.

"Hullo?" I hear Michael's voice and smile.

"Hi baby, it's me. Can you put your Uncle Carson on the phone?" I ask quietly.

"Mommy! Hi Mommy! Grandma showed me how to answer the phone Mommy, isn't this great?"

I laugh and say, "It's brilliant Michael. It's absolutely brilliant."

"Mommy, what was the candy called that Mr. Soda gave me? I want more."

"Sweetie, they're called M&M's and I promise we'll go and get a whole lot of them from Mr. Soda if you go get your Uncle Carson okay? It's important."

"Okay Mommy." There's a pause then he says, "Here he is. I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too, My-My." I tell him. There's a scuffling noise on the other line and soon, my twin brother's voice shines through.

"Nessie?" He asks. (My middle name is Evanessa so he calls me Nessie. Not even Emyle does that. And he only does when he's scared.)

"Hey, Cars." (pronounced "Carse")

"What happened? And don't give me that shit about being drunk. You're hurt, I can feel it."

"Nothing happened Carson. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay."

"YOU ARE NOT OKAY EMMALINA!" He shouts. I flinch, my brother never raises his voice at me. Never.

"Please Carson." I whisper.

"Tell. Me."

I take a deep breath and say, "Fine. I was- I mean, I got- I… I just-" I feel tears gather in my eyes and I quickly try to wipe them away but they keep coming. I can't speak anymore because my throats closed up with tears.

"Oh God. No, Nessie, no." He whispers. "Nes? I know you can't talk right now so can you hand the phone to someone you trust? Please?" I look up and pull the phone away from my ear. I look at Dally and he understands immediately. He takes the phone from my hands and wraps an arm around me.

"Hello?... Dallas Winston… I'm a friend… Yeah, I think so but she hasn't told us anything so I can't be sure… We were- … Me and some friends of mine… I think they are… Yeah, she's safe here… Pony's pretty good with kids… Lena and Emyle seem to like him at least…" He give an address and hangs up. He puts the phone back and turn towards the gang.

"Her twin brother, Carson, is coming to see her and he says he has to bring his little sister and another kid with him so Pony and Soda are going to take them out and distract them for a while. They'll be here in 10." He concludes his little speech and I detach myself from him and start walking back on my own. He stops me and says, "Please let me help you? It'll make me feel so much better." I sigh and he, knowing he's one, picks me up gently, one hand under my knees and one behind my back, and carries me to the couch. He sets me down gently and sits beside me, supporting me, and slips an arm around my shoulders. That's when I notice that it's gone silent. Every guy in the room is staring at us. I lean into Dally and sigh.

"Just ask your stupid questions already. I'm going to have to answer them from my brother anyway.

"Are you ok?" That was the main one.

"What hurts?"

"Why were you out alone?"

"Who hurt you?"

"Can I kill him?" That was Dally.

I sigh again and answer the questions as best I can. "I'm fine. My head is pounding, my shoulder hurts like hell and my hip causes every step to make me want to kill myself. I was out alone because I was walking home and got lost. I don't know who did it and no, Dallas, you may not kill him." They look impressed but then Dally breaks the silence.

"Can I please kill him? Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." the guys all laugh at this and I look at Dally and see he looks pissed but, somehow, I can tell it's not because of me. He's about to say something when a knock sounds at the door. Dally gets up to open it and I hear my brother ask, "Are you Dallas? Where the hell is my sister?"

"I am and she's over here."

Then Emyle speaks up. "How many times do I have to tell you, Blondie, to STAY AWAY from my Emmalina!" The guys laugh and I turn my head just in time to see my brother round the couch. He sits next to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. When he releases me, I'm tackled by my three-year old. I suck in a shallow breath as I feel pain shoot up my body.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Hi Mommy! Hi!"

"Hi baby." I say, laughing slightly and hugging him.

"Mahhhh-mmyyyyyy!" He responds, bouncing up and down.

"My-My, careful, I'm not feeling to well." I tell him, trying to keep the pain off my face.

"Mommy you said we could go get more chocolate from Mr. Soda. When are we doing that?"

"I don't know Michael but I promised we would. When have I ever broken a promise?"

He thinks for a moment and says, "Only when you promised you could beat me at Go Fish but that doesn't count because I already knew you were gonna lose."

I laugh. "Exactly, buddy, so what makes you think I'll break this one?"

"Nothing. I just REALLY want M&M's." I look past him Soda and see that he and everyone else is hiding laughter.

"Thank you very much, Sodapop. You've created this monster."

"MR. SODA'S HERE?" Michael shouts, crawling off me and turning around. He finds Soda and hugs him, laughing.

Soda stands and says, "How about me and Pony take you and Emyle out for ice cream, okay? We'll pick up M&M's on the way back. Is that okay with you Michael? Emyle?" Michael and Emyle's eyes grow wide and the say, "YES!" At the same time.

"Well then, let's go." He says. They run out the door but Soda and Pony both give me hugs. Fist Pony, then his brother. I catch Soda's hand as he turns and I say, "I don't care what you have to do just please, PLEASE, keep my Michael safe, Sodapop."

"I will. I promise." I release him and he leaves. It's silent until he shuts the door. Carson pulls me to him as Dally sits on my other side.

"Thank you guys, for protecting my sister. She's everything to me." My brother tells them.

"It was mostly Dally." Two Bit says, "He wouldn't let anyone touch her and it took Darry 12 hours to convince him to leave her side to go change and take a shower and then she woke up when he was just getting out, he was at my place, and he threw on the first thing he touched and sprinted out the door. I've never seen Dally move that fast except in a rumble."

I look up at Dally and am about something when Darry speaks up.

"Enough about Dally." He looks at me. "Can you tells us what happened? We're all older, except your brother, so you don't have to worry about scaring us." I'm silent for a long moment and then look and Dally.

"Dallas, do remember what Emmy said in the store? About me and Carson and Mom?"

"Yeah, you ran out the back looking like you were gonna cry. I wanted to follow you but Soda and Pony said it was obvious you needed some alone time."

"I did cry. It took me an hour to stop and I was being stupid so I didn't pay attention and by the time I could see straight, I was lost. So I turned and walked back the way I came but then-" My voice cuts off and my brother pulls me into his lap sideways (with me facing Dally) and wraps his arms around me.

"You can stop whenever you want, Emmalina. It's okay." He kisses the top of my head, which I lay against his broad chest. After a moment, when I'm sure my voice won't break, I continue.

"Their car pulled up behind me and the followed me for a few minutes before one grabbed my arm. I turned and saw four more lurking around so I didn't fight when he threw me to the ground, cracking my head, shoulder, and hip against the pavement. I didn't fight as he tore of my clothing and I didn't fight when he- when he-…" In a whisper, "When he raped me."

"I'm gonna fucking KILL that bastard!" Dally exclaims. I jump and look at him.

"No, Dallas. You won't. Don't hurt him."

"But he hurt you!"

"He didn't mean to." I respond, starting to get angry.

"Of course he did! He touched you! He threw you to the ground! He LEFT you there! He definitely meant to hurt you!"

I'm on my feet in an instant, ignoring the pain, "It wasn't his fault Dallas!" I yell at him. "It was mine! Okay?" My voice lowers to a deadly calm, "It was mine." And with that I run out the front door and find the quickest way to the roof, getting up quickly and quietly. I sit and pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them and close my eyes.

I hear the door open and all of them except Dally calling my name. I mostly hear Carson's voice though. He keeps calling "Lena" and "C'mon sis!" My heart sinks, however, when he's quiet for a few seconds then calls out, his voice breaking on the last syllable. "Evanessa, please. Please show me where you are, Nessie." Unable to make him suffer, I whistle a quiet tune that I know he'd recognize and let the wind carry it. After a few moments, he looks up directly at me and disappears around the house. Within 30 seconds, he's at my side.

"It's not your fault E." He tells me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"What wasn't? Being a bitch to Dallas or being stupid enough to get raped, not once, but twice in four years?" I reply sarcastically.

He sighs. "Lena. Putting that aside for the moment, I'm going to ask some questions that I should never ask my sister but I have to. Okay?"

"Ask away."

"Was he wearing a condom?"

"No."

"Did he cum inside your… THAT area?"

"Yes."

"When's your next period?"

"Five days."

"If you're pregnant, are you going to have the baby?"

"Yes."

"Adoption?"

"We're turning 18 in thirteen days, Carson. I plan on getting full custody of Michael and Emyle, or just Michael if you want Em, and leaving Mom as soon as I can. So no."

"Okay, and I'll take Emyle and we'll live close to you so we can still see you but you'll already be responsible for Michael and maybe a new baby so I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Great bro, thanks for the interview. I just wanna go home. Can we call Soda and tell him to bring the kids back so we can go?"

"Yeah, c'mon sis." We climb down and my brother calls everyone off, showing them that he found me. We all go inside but I'm the first so I'm the first to see Dallas.

He's sitting on one of the leather chairs, one knees pulled up to his chest while the other was in normal position. I rush over to him and he lifts his head. Seeing me, he immediately pushes himself up and hugs me, murmuring "I'm sorry" over and over again. By the time he pulls back, Darry, Steve and Two Bit are there so they see the tear tracks on his cheeks and the red eyes. I reach up a hand and trace one of the tracks with my thumb, my palm resting on his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into my caress.

"I'm not mad. I'm not hurt. I'm not scarred or scared or worried or anything, Dallas. I'm fine. This isn't my first rodeo."

His eyes fly open. "You mean this has happened before?"

I scoff. "Of course. How do you think Michael was born? I'm 17. How the hell would I have a three-year old at the age of 17 if it wasn't from rape?"

He studies me for a long moment then pulls me into another hug. "You are, by-far, the strongest person I've ever met." He whispers.

After a few moments, he pulls back.

"Dallas, why were you crying when we came in?"

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, as though giving himself time to think. "I think I was afraid."

"Of what? I can't imagine you being afraid. You'd beat the shit out of anyone who dared mess with you."

He smiles at that. "I wasn't afraid of someone. I was afraid for someone. For you. If you had run off and gotten hurt, it would've been completely my fault. But I still don't think that's the reason I was scared. I don't think I was worried about my virtue because that's been gone for a while. My pride would've been wounded, sure, but that would've been nothing compared to what I was really afraid of."

"And what would that be?"

"I was afraid of losing you." He whispers.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwww Dally's so sweet. Don't worry, he'll be more in character soon (I think). Please, tell me what you think by reviewing. Reviews are like Michael. Everybody lovse both of them!**


	3. Miss Elliot, I'm So Sorry But You Have

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm taking a little hiatus from my two other fanfics to focus on this one so, unless I get any objections, it might be a month or two before I update "I'm Not Insane" or "Who Do I Believe" again...**

* * *

It's been two months since then and everything is going the way it should be. I'm officially 18, along with my brother, and now have full custody of Michael and Carson has the same for Emyle, Mother is in a rehabilitation center, I'm not pregnant and I've been dating Dally (officially) since about three days after I got… After the incident. The only downsides so far are that A) the gang insist that one of them, or my brother, is with me at all times and B) My bruises haven't healed yet.

Dally and I had been with the guys the day they found out, about a week ago…

* * *

_Dally, his hand holding mine, pulls me through the front door, leads me to the couch and sits down, pulling me down so that I'm seated sideways on his lap. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and lean down to kiss him. His hands go around my waist and I kiss him again as his fingers slip under the hem of my black shirt. One of the guys, Two Bit I think, tells us to get a room while the others give us cat-calls. He pulls back and watches me as his fingers search. I'd never let him do this before so he knows he's treading water here. I kiss him again, knowing he's nearing the bruise. It doesn't matter because, as soon as his fingers reach it, I flinch at the sudden pain. He feels me move so he pulls his fingers away and breaks the kiss._

_"What's wrong?" He asks me gently, quietly, so as to not draw attention to me. The guys notice anyway._

_"Whoa, Em!" Soda exclaims at the same time Darry demands "What the hell is that?"_

_"Nothing." I respond quickly, pulling the hem of my shirt back down to cover the large black and blue discoloration. At their incredulous looks, I hop up from my boyfriends lap. "It's nothing. Quit looking at me like that!" I snap, turning and quickly walking away. I lock myself in the bathroom and pull my shirt back up. Looking at the large bruise, I try to count the days I've had it. 63. I've had this bruise for at least 63 days. That can't be normal. Maybe I should-_

_"Lena? It's me, can you let me in? Darry thinks you're hurt and just being tough. Being a Greaser." Dally's voice says from the other side of the door. After a while of me being silent he says, just loud enough so that I can barely hear him, "Please Emmalina. Please. I- I'm really worried… I know you'd never tell us you were hurt unless it was urgent but-" He pauses and I can practically hear him take a deep breath, "Please."_

_I sigh and push my shirt down once again before opening the door. He gives me a relieved smile and hugs me to him, carefully avoiding my side, and shuts (and locks) the door behind us. When he releases me, he asks me to show him why they're all so worked up. I step back and lift my shirt until it's bunched up at the bottom line of the fabric that makes up my bra. His eyes grow wide and he crouches down to get a good view._

_"How long has this been here? Did you get in a fight?"_

_"63 days." I answer him quietly. I watch his face as he counts the numbers back in his head. Suddenly, his eyes grow wide and he gasps, standing to his feet._

_"He did this to you?!" He growls, voice fierce and fire burning bright in his eyes._

_"It wasn't this big before," I cower. Seeing me shrink away from him makes him cool almost instantaneously._

_"I'm sorry, E, I just- I hate to see you hurt… You know that. I- I lo- I really care about you…" He tells me, eyes cast down. My eyes, however, are trained on his face, waiting for him to look back up. He almost said "I love you." I'm sure of it. What else could it possibly be? Even so, I have to wait. Knowing Dally, he's probably scared shitless right now because of what he - almost - said._

_Dally choses that moment to raise his eyes to mine. When he does, I step forward and wrap my arms around his neck._

_"And I really, REALLY, care about you too." He leans down and presses his lips against mine in a sweet, closed-mouthed kiss before pulling back and informing me, "I hope you know you're getting that checked out…" I pull back and say, "Please Dallas? Please can we not tell anyone? I don't want them to worry." He looks at me for along moment them something in his eye gleams and he says, "You said 'it wasn't this big before.' How big was it when you first got it?"_

_I show him with my hands, making a crude circle that allowed my fingertips to touch. He widens his eyes before turning and opening the door._

_"C'mon, we're going."_

_"But Dallas-"_

_"Now. You need to get that checked out. My worst bruise took two weeks to heal. I might not be all that smart but two whole months means somethin's wrong." He replies, pulling my shirt down gently before grabbing my hand and leading me through the house. He stops in the living room and announces that he's taking me to the hospital to get me checked out. I, of course, roll my eyes and that say I'm fine. That I'm probably not healing because I keep running into table corners and walls that jump out at me. They laugh but I know they're scared so I soften my voice and say, "Guys really, I'm fine. We're gonna get there and their gonna ask Dallas what he did this time and they're going to tell us that we're insane and that we're over-reacting." They still look a bit worried when Pony speaks up._

_"So, you really think you're okay? Really?"_

_"Yes, Pony, I really think I'm fine." I reply, glad at least HE'S listening to me. He lets a long breath and nods, confirming that he agrees with me. And with that, Dally drags me out to Darry's car and drives me to the hospital._

* * *

They ended up running blood tests because the said that if my bruise meant something was wrong, like Dally kept insisting, it meant something was wrong with my blood. I'm in for the results right now. I'm sitting on the bed of the hospital room, waiting to hear the news. Only my sister is with me and that's only because she refuses to let me hear these alone in case it's something bad. The gang, my brother and Michael are in the waiting room.

"Okay Miss Elliot. I've got your test results right here."  
"And?" My sister asks eagerly.

"Well, everything looks normal except for two of the tests…" He trails off and looks at me. "Maybe you should take the girl somewhere else. She shouldn't hear this." At that, my sister protests but I shoot her a stern look and say, Go on then Emyle. Go wait with Michael." She looks at me a long moment before slowly nodding. She stalks out of the room and I look at the doctor. "Alright. Now what, might I ask is so important that my sister can't hear it?"

"Well," he replies slowly, "Two of the blood tests we ran were RBCC's and WBCC's or red and white blood cell counts. Your white blood cell count is a lot lower than it should be. We used the blood sample to run a few extra tests so we could be sure and, well we are."

"Sure of what?" I ask, exasperation saturating my every word.

"Miss Elliot, I'm so, so sorry but you have..."

* * *

**A/N: Ohmigod DON'T KILL ME! I know, I'm a horrible person to give this big of a cliffhanger… I just want to know if anyone out there reading this (other than you, MB and EH) can guess what Lena has… If you guess correctly by July 7, 2013, I'll mention you in here… Please leave a review. I've been thinking of killing off a character but I won't tell you who, when, why, or how because I'm mean like that… Reviews are like Dally saying "I love you" (and might lead to that moment, if it comes at all, hint hint.)**

**- With love, Kari.**


	4. AML

**A/N:**

**Reviewer who guessed her illness correctly: moonflower (spot on really, good job)**

**If you like music that makes you sad listen to a) Ronan by Taylor Swift or b) Sarabeth by Rascal Flatts**

**Also, this is probably going to be my shortest chapter during this fic… Sorry, I'll make it up to you by making the next one longer and I'll add in Dally's perspective a little bit, just to be nice (because everyone loves Dally).**

* * *

"…cancer." He finishes. I sit in stunned silence for a moment then say, "What kind?" so calmly that he looks at me strangely.

"Acute Myelogenous Leukemia or Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

"Leukemia?"

"Yes. The good news is that I believe your AML is treatable because I think we caught it in time. That is, if we start treatment right away."

"How long do I have without treatment?"  
"With no treatment, chances are that the cancer cells will take over your body. Your white blood cell count will skyrocket and, your immune system will be compromised. A virus will most likely invade your body and, since your immune system won't be working as it should, you won't be able to fight it off. A common cold alone could ultimately be too much for your body to handle. That, not the cancer alone, will probably kill you." He informs me in a professional voice.

I take a deep breathe and sort out my thoughts. I have cancer. If I don't get treatment I'll die. If I do, the gang will find out because I'll lose my hair like- No. I can't think of her. I can't. She's gone, dead, forgotten… Forgiven.

I shake my head to clear it and hop off the bed. I decide for the upbeat approach, even though I'm scared out of my mind.

"Well," I say, looking at the doctor, "that sucks and I'll start treatment or whatever soon but, right now, I have to go tell my brother that his twin sister has a life-threatening disease and will probably die." And with that, I walk out to the waiting room. When I get there, they all go quiet, waiting to hear the news.

"Emmy, My-My, C'mere please." I say quietly. Michael bounds over to me straight away but Emyle walks slowly, looking suspicious. When see gets to me, I take money out of my pocket and crouch down to their level.

"I want you too to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat and, when you're done, wait there for me. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy, but are YOU okay? Mr. Soda told Mr. Pony said you might be sick. Are you sick, Mommy?"

"I'm fine, baby. Mommy just has to have a grown-up talk with Uncle Carson and the gang, okay?"

"C'mon My-My, let's go get you a cookie." Emyle intercedes, grabbing Michaels hand. As she takes the money from mine, she catches my hand and gives me a you-WILL-tell-me-later look. I nod and she pulls her willing nephew away. As soon as she's gone I look around at the standing gang members and tell them they should sit down. I walk over to my twin and sit next to him, needing someone who can be strong without being tough. He puts his arm around me and they all look at me with eager expressions. I focus my gaze on Darry because his reaction will be the most mild, I assume.

"I have leukemia." I blurt out. Everyone starts shooting questions at me immediately but Darry is silent. He's looking somewhere else. I follow his gaze and see Dally, looking dazed and broken. But I think what's worrying Darry is the fact hat he's not mad, not enraged, not demanding that the doctors fix me. No. Instead, he's doing the most extremely concerning thing possible because, this time, it's out of his control.

Dallas Winston is crying.

* * *

**A/N: YAYYYYY DALLAS IS AMAZING! Sorry again for the short chapter, I just feel like if I TRY to control the length of the chapters, I'll just be cramming useless crap in them that will end up degrading my fic. However, since I'm so nice (hahaha, FallingFeathers, KassandraKhaos, only on the WWW *insert smiley that won't create a double chin*) I'll try to make up for it with a longer one, if I can, after this.**

**Also, I'm writing this on a program that doesn't need internet because I'm in the car on my way back home from boring-as-hell PA (sorry Pennsylvanians but there was nothing for me to do but play a Canjo… Don't ask what that is, look it up.) so as soon as I get internet, I'll post this… I have chapter 5 done too so I'll wait 24 hours then post it :)**

**With Love,**

**Kari Ry**


	5. Mama

**A/N: I caved. I couldn't hold this for 24 hours. This flip-flops the POV's a couple times so try to keep up. Just in case you can't, I'll put a summery at the end of this chapter. Even if you DID get it, I suggest you read it anyway because I MIGHT put something big in there (hint hint.) Also, this chapter has A LOT of dialogue so if you don't like that, I suggest you skip to the end and read the summary. (After you read Dally's part and leave a review to tell me if I did good or bad on it…)**

* * *

**(Dally's POV)**

No, no, no! That's the only thing going through my mind right now. No! The girl I love can't die, she just can't. No, no, no, no, God no! Cancer means death and I CAN'T lose Lena! I haven't even told her that I love her! I was too fucking SCARED! And now I'm watching as my whole world crashes down around me! Fuck!

I feel arms encircle my waist and I turn and hug the love of my life to my chest. I look down at her and see that she looks worried. For me. The poor girl just found out she's gonna die and she's worried for me. Holy Shit. I fake a smile for her.

"It's gonna be okay Em. You'll be fine." But my voice cracks on "fine" and new tears form in my already blurry eyes. She pulls my head to her shoulder and I can't even find it in myself to feel ashamed as I sob into her. She holds me tightly and I can feel the guys staring. Dallas Winston, toughest hood of them all, is crying. Even worse, he's because of something that's happening to _someone else_. It's unheard of. But I don't care. I don't care if I get messed with forever. I don't care if the Socs mess with us more. I don't care if everything else I care about is taken away from me because only one thing matters. Emmalina Evanessa Elliot. My entire world.

* * *

**(Lena's POV)**

I hold Dally to me as he cries, scared that he cares that much about me. When- IF I die, he'll be crushed. I keep my arms around him until he's stopped. By then, all the guys were openly staring as the toughest guy most of them have ever seen cries on his girlfriends shoulder. Within seconds of that thought, he pulls back and lifts a hand, cupping my cheek.

"I love you, Emmalina." He tells me gently. I look straight into his eyes as I speak next.

"I love you so much, Dallas." I lean forward to kiss him before wrapping my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear, "And whether it's for five days or five decades, that won't change for as long as I live." When I pull back, I see his eyes are wide.

"You really think you're gonna- that you won't- that there's no way-"

"That I'm going to die? Yes, Dallas, I do. Even with treatment, I don't think I'll survive this."

"But- but- but- Y-you can't die! You can't!" Dally stutters, his distress obvious.

I give a genuine smile and say, "I'm fine. I really am. I have a beautiful son and the best friends I could ever ask for. The best family. I have a brother and sister whom I love and will do anything for. I don't care if I die because, if I do, I'll die knowing I'm loved and that's all I can ask for. That's all anyone can ask for." With that said I stand and pull him up with me. I look around at my friends, "I love you guys. It's like I have seven brothers instead of one. I already have a will but, if it's alright will you guys, I want to change the custody of Michael. I want to add that, If I die, Michael will go to whichever on of you (over 18, of course) wants him. If none of you do, he'll go to my brother." Stunned silence resonates throughout the group.

"You shouldn't even have to ask." Soda.

"Of course we want him!" Pony.

"He's as much a part of us as you are, Lena." Darry.

"Hell yeah! That kids adorable!" Steve.

"By the time we're finished with the little rugrat, he'll be the perfect greaser!" Two-Bit.

I laugh and pull away from Dally to hug all over them. Darry's last and he holds me a little longer, a little tighter, as though afraid to let me go. He finally pulls back and I reach up to kiss him on the cheek before turning to my brother. "Sagen sollten nicht wir ihnen? Von Eleanora? Ich glaube, sie haben das Recht zu wissen..." He asks in German, 'Should we not tell them? Of Eleanora? I believe they have the right to know…'

"Ja, aber ich will nicht, um sie zu erschrecken. Arme Dallas mit bald sterben an Schock, wenn wir ihm zu viel zu sagen. So Nein, sollten wir ein bisschen länger warten." Yes, but I don't want to scare them. Poor Dallas with soon die of shock if we say too much to him. So no, we should wait a bit longer to tell.

"Nein, Schwester, nein. Sagen sie jetzt." No sister, no. Tell them now. I sigh and turn away from my brother's stern glare to see the boys' confused faces… I guess that's plausible considering they didn't even know I could speak German, let alone actively converse with it.

"My brother seems to think I need to tell you something. He and I aren't twins, we're triplets. However, our third sibling, our sister Eleanora, died when we were nine. She died of Acute Myeloid Leukemia. The same thing I have. That's why I'm so sure I'm going to die. Ella was the strongest person I've ever known, and yes, Dallas, that includes you, and if SHE couldn't survive this, I sure as hell won't be able to. Since Emyle was only one when she died, Mama told us to keep Ella a secret from her so don't tell her or Michael about Eleanora." After I finish my mini-monologue, I turn and make my way to the cafeteria. The gang follows behind me, talking amongst themselves. I try to ignore them but, even so, I hear Dally say my name so I automatically tune in.

"…Lena tell me before?"

"Mother told us not to tell anyone." Carson replied, "Emmalina loved our mom, Michaela, because she was the best mom we could ask for before the drugs but after, she just stopped being our mom. Lena, Ella and I were 7, Ella had just been diagnosed with Leukemia, but she would still go out with us as we tried to make money as best we could to spend on Michaela's drugs and our food. Plus, Emyle had just been born so we had to buy baby things. The girls taught themselves how to cook while Michaela learned how to guilt Lena into doing whatever she wanted. Even through all this, Emmalina loved her. She kept calling her Mama when Ella and I called her by her name, which is where Michael's name came from, just take off the "a" and you have "Michael". Every day Lena would bring the Heroin to Michaela and sit the with her, talking to her and pretending she was still normal, as Michaela injected herself. Ella died because Michaela wouldn't pay for the treatment she needed, not because she wasn't strong enough. Despite everything, Lena still thought she was the best mother she could be. I've had to stop her from going to see Michaela at the rehab center."

Dally's silent for a long moment then answers, "Wasn't it her idea to get custody of the kids?"

"My sister is driven by her emotions, not logic like she thinks she is." Well okay, then. Thanks bro, love you too. "Her feelings ARE a bit more logically inclined but she still thinks with her heart. Even though she loves Michaela, se knew that Michael shouldn't have to grow up as jaded Emyle did. She kept him away from "Grandma" when she was high, we told Michael that Grandma got really bad headaches and we couldn't open her door for anything. I have to admit, when Michaela was off her high, as long as she got stuff the same time each day, she was the perfect grandmother to him. Lena, though, knew that sooner or later Michael would find out, like Emyle had, and she didn't want to make him bitter. To explain where she is now, Lena told Michael that his grandma is in a magical place for special adults. I think he knows that something is wrong but he loves and trusts Lena more than you, me and Emyle combined so he doesn't question her."

"Damn. No wonder she's tougher than any greaser. For God's sake, she got raped and didn't shed a tear after the first day. She doesn't even have nightmares, at least not when she sleeps over at Darry's place, and when random people, even guys, touch her, she doesn't flip. When I was in New York, a girl I know got raped and she went catatonic. The gang leader trusted me so I had to deal with her. I went to talk to her and got within about five feet before she started screaming and begging for me to leave her alone and to not touch her. She ended up committing suicide about a week later. That was only about a year before I came here."

"My baby sister is the strongest person I know. She'll survive this just like she survived everything else. Poor girl has been through so much, what with losing Dad and Eleanora and getting raped the FIRST time and having a baby and raising Michael and dealing with Michaela while still loving her and getting raped AGAIN and taking custody of her mother's child and hearing the woman who gave birth to her scream and cry as she was taken away then, on top of everything, she now finds out she has the same disease that killed our sister. If all that has left her, not only alive and sane but HAPPY, she'll be fine. I'm not worried at all because Emmalina WILL survive this Dally. Listen to me, this is one of the few times my sister is wrong." Carson answers. That was the last straw. I didn't tell Dally all this crap because it's meaningless. I turn abruptly and face my brother.

"Mama is good and kind and it's not HER fault she got addicted! If Daddy hadn't forced her to take the drugs in the first place she would be fine. Daddy left because, when I was eight, I told him that if he didn't leave us alone I would call the police and tell what he did! It's MY fault Daddy left and MY fault I got raped and MY fault Mama is losing her mind because she thinks I don't love her when I do! If I hadn't decided to play God none of this would've happened and Daddy would be here and Emmy would be happy and Mama wouldn't be sick and Ella would be alive and you wouldn't hate me! Mama doesn't know I love her, Carson, I never got to tell her I love her and I couldn't tell Ella that I love and Daddy doesn't know that I even love him and Emyle thinks I hate her because I gave YOU custody and I-" My voice breaks and by now tears are running down my cheeks as I tell my brother this. He walks quickly to me and pulls me to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me, kissing the top of my head.

"I miss Mama and I miss Daddy and I miss Ella and I love them and they don't know that because Ella died and I told Daddy to leave and I stole Emmy away from Mama! And now I'm gonna die and they're never gonna know that I love them." I let out a broken sob and whisper to him, "I just want my mom, Carson. I want Mama back."

* * *

**A/N: As promised, a summery of this chapter (in a list):**

* * *

**Dallas describes how his world is falling apart**

**Lena comforts him**

**They reveal their love in a romantic (gag) moment and she assures him that she's gonna die (very helpful L. very helpful)**

**Lena tells the gang that she's assigning custody of Michael to them (awwww poor Carson, no problems formulating THERE, hint, hint)**

**Lena and Carson have a convo in German (my first language, I was gonna do French I'd have to use Goggle translate if I did and Google sucks so I went with German) about whether or not to tell the gang about Eleanora**

**Lena tells the gang about her and Carson's triplet sibling, Eleanora, who died of leukemia when they were 9.**

**Lena and the gang walk to the cafeteria Lena and overhears Carson telling Dally about their mom (your gonna have to read that part yourself, sorry)**

**Lena snaps and exclaims how much she loves her parents and her dead sister and how she thinks it's her fault and that they don't know she loves them.**

* * *

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: Okay, it's not THAT big but it IS a spoiler so if you don't like those, you should skip this. Lena's rapist-bastard-fuckface-asswipe-Soc comes back. I hate him. He needs to die. Sadly, however, he is essential so I can't kill him off… yet… ( but if enough people tell me, preferably by giving reviews, that they hate him too, I might be able to change the plot…*conspiratorial smile*)**

**With Love,**

**Kari Ry**


	6. The Results Say That He's…

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'm STARTING SCHOOL ON TUESDAY (why they don't just start on MONDAY is beyond me) AND I'M REALLY BUSY SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**First off, thanks to "Mimi Cade" and "moonflower" (who really needs to review with a username so I can reply) for being awesome and reviewing a bunch and actually liking my story :) Also, I've been thinking of writing a companion story for this. It'd be about Emmalina's backstory, what happened to her dad, sister, mom and her first rape experience. Just let me know what you think. If I get 3 reviews that tell me that you guys want me too, I'll try to do it… Also, This chapter jumps pretty far forward in time (4 years) so please, don't be mad at me.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling, here's your (short because I'm just mean like that) chapter.**

**OH! ONE MORE THING! Mimi Cade is now going to beta my chapters because English is my second language and I mess up a lot….**

**'Kay, NOW I'm done…**

* * *

**(4 years later)**

"But seriously, they say that if I can get a bone marrow transplant than I'll be okay but they've tested Carson, Emyle and Michael. Even my mom was tested! The only one that could still be a match is my dad so, now, Carson has to go find the man that I drove away and explain to him that his little girl is dying and he is my only chance. Yeah, THAT'S so going to work." I rant to Pony as he sits by my bedside in the hospital, "And even if my dad DOES come back, he might not even be able to help so if this doesn't work, Michael will be without a dad OR a mom and, even though he loves you guys, he'll become depressed and he might turn to drugs because now he knows what those are, thanks to that dreadful sister of mine and he could die and he's only a kid and-"

"Lena!" Pony interrupts. "Calm down. Michael is seven. He's fine."

"Okay but Emmy is only 13! She can't lose another sister! And Carson! He's only-"

"20. Just like you. Lena, you're strong, you can fight this. You've had leukemia for FOUR YEARS and yet you've managed to graduate high school and get through two-and-a-half years of college. Even healthy greasers have trouble doing that. Carson's gonna be here soon. I actually came in here to tell you that a) Dally took Emyle and Michael to the zoo after Michael begged him for hours and b) Carson called about an hour ago when you were sleeping and said that he's coming back and that he'll be here soon." Pony tells me. I sit there in stunned silence for a moment then say, "When will he be here?"

"About another hour." Is the answer that has kept me in anxious impatience, waiting for my brother to arrive. I know he'll probably return with bad news -he had not told Pony otherwise- but I was still excited to see my brother. The two weeks he's been gone have been the longest we've ever been apart. I'm thinking of this when I hear voices outside my door. I turn away from the window at which I'm standing -yes, they allow me to roam my room as I wish as long as I'm careful not to hurt myself- and look at the door. It opens slowly after a moment and reveals my brother.

"Carson!" I exclaim starting towards him. He smiles and takes me in his arms tightly, kissing the top of my head (covered in chin-length curls that began to grow back a couple months ago). I hear someone clear his throat in the doorway and I look over my brother's shoulder and see my dad, a spitting image of my brother just older. I feel my eyes grow wide and I pull away from my brother and stumble back a step, hands flying to my mouth in shock. **(A/N: That sounded weird but visualize it in your head and you'll get it.)** "Daddy? I whisper, tears in my eyes. Carson nods and I fly forward and wrap my around him. "Ohmigod, Daddy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to send you away but I thought I had too and I'm so so sorry and I-"

"Emmalina!" He interrupts me, "Breathe," I take a breath and let it out, a smile spreading across my lips and I exhale and pull away from the father I haven't seen in 12 years, "Good girl. Now, your brother says that your going to die if I don't help. Is that true? What do I need to do?"

So we explain the process and I notice that Carson calls him "Stephan." instead of "Dad" but I ignore it. I notice something is different about him. He has a hard glint to his used-to-be-shining eyes. Dally has the same.

"Were you in jail?" I ask suddenly. He starts and nods.

"For 10 years. How did you know?"

"My boyfriend has the same glint in his eyes that you do and he was in a New York prison." I answer. His eyes flash and he asks, "Boyfriend?"

I smile at his tone. "Yes, boyfriend. And you can meet him as soon as he gets back from the zoo."

"Why the _hell _is he at the zoo when his girlfriend is in the hospital?!"

"Because Michael and Emyle begged him to take them there and no one can resist Michael."

"Who's Michael?" My eyes grow wide and I look at Carson.

"Ummm," he begins, "Yeaaaa, I kinda forgot to tell you… Lena's got a 7 year old son named Michael…"

_**That**_ went over well.

* * *

"Lena, can you come to the waiting room please?" The doctor asks, standing in the doorway. I nod and follow him through the halls to see that everyone is there. The whole gang (including Dally), my dad (who's glaring at Dally), Emyle, Michael and Carson. All of them look anxious. I sit next to Dally and he winds an arm around my waist, causing my dad to let out a small growl that we ignore.

"Lena, the results have come back from when we tested Mr. Elliot to see if he is a match."

"And?!" Several of us demand simultaneously.

"And the results say that he's…"

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahahahaha, I'm SOOOOOO mean! Actually, I did this cliffhanger to torture my boyfriend because he's IN LOVE with this story and I won't ever tell him what's gonna happen so this is to torture him… Also, I lied, the Soc is gonna appear NEXT chapter… I wasn't planning on this cliffhanger.**

**I have a few questions I'd like you guys to answer in reviews.**

**Do you guys want shorter A/N's because I know I ramble a lot…**

**What do you think of Stephan Elliot (Lena's dad?)**

**What do you think is going to happen with the Soc? What do you WANT to happen?**


End file.
